Les Guerriers Du Soleil
by Dydd
Summary: Venus d'un autre monde, des combattants inconnus prennent d'assaut le Sanctuaire et kidnappent Saori!


SAINT SEIYA-LES CHEVALIERS DU ZODIAQUE.

**LES GUERRIERS DU SOLEIL.**

Dans une cité perdue au fin fond d'une vallée entourée de jungles, un homme vêtu d'un costume de cérémonie se tient devant un tas de bois placé au centre d'un dessin symbolisant le soleil. Lorsque l'inconnu prononce soudain quelques mots dans une langue obsolète, les brindilles prennent feu. Les flammes, de plusieurs mètres de haut, éclairent alors les constructions avoisinantes: des temples pour la plupart...Oui, mais des temples entièrement bâtis en or massif!

Homme: Ô Dieu du Soleil, ô toi Seigneur Inti. Ecoutes-moi! Ecoutes Altar, le dernier grand prêtre du Peuple du Soleil! Ceux de ma race ont vu l'avènement des civilisations orientales et ont presque tous disparu à ce jour! Mais, moi, je te promets de te rendre ta toute puissance d'autrefois, en t'offrant la vie de la déesse Athéna en sacrifice!!!

Là, un vent léger se lève tout à coup.

Altar: Je sais que mes derniers frères donneraient leur vie pour pouvoir à nouveau t'adorer! Alors je te demande, aux plus vaillants d'entre eux, d'accorder la puissance en leur offrant les légendaires armures du Peuple du Soleil!

Répondant à sa demande, cinq tisons plus brillants que les flammes elle-mêmes s'élèvent et partent dans des directions différentes. Tour à tour, les personnes concernées, se trouvant pourtant parfois à des centaines de kilomètres de là, ressentent cet appel: ils lèvent les yeux vers le ciel, puis se mettent en route vers la jungle.

Quelques jours plus tard, en Grèce, au Sanctuaire, les cinq tisons laissent apparaître cinq guerriers qui s'élancent à l'assaut des douze maisons du Zodiaque en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais dès la première, ils doivent faire face à Mû, le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Mû: Je vous attendais.

Chevalier inconnu 1: On dirait que les chevaliers d'or nous attendent de pied ferme.

Mû: Vos cosmoénergies ne passent pas inaperçues. Et les gardiens du Sanctuaire ne sont pas disposés à vous laisser passer.

Chevalier inconnu 1: Ecoutez-moi, vous autres, je me charge de lui. Rendez-vous au plus vite au Palais du Grand Pope où se trouve actuellement Athéna.

A ces mots, les quatre autres chevaliers inconnus courent en direction de la deuxième maison. Mû ne bouge pas.

Chevalier inconnu 1: Je croyais que tu étais décidé à nous arrêter? Tu as compris que, seul, tu ne peux rien contre nous tous?

Mû: Il reste quatre autres chevaliers, vous n'êtes pas prêts d'arriver au Palais. De plus, tu me parais bien inconscient de t'attaquer seul à un chevalier d'or.

Chevalier inconnu 1: Je suis Tupac du Serpent à plumes, Guerrier du Soleil. Et je vais te montrer que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour te terrasser...YAAAAAHHHH!!!

Tupac s'élance et donne plusieurs coups en direction de Mû.

Mû: CRYSTAL WALL!!!

Mû écarte les bras et forme un écran transparent. Résultat: c'est Tupac qui reçoit les coups à la place du chevalier d'or.

Tupac: Ca alors! Il a créé un mur de verre pour repousser mon attaque?

Mû: Ce bouclier est infranchissable. Non seulement tes coups ne m'atteindront jamais, mais en plus leur puissance se retournera contre toi. Maintenant, il est temps que tu disparaisse. STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!!!

L'adversaire de Mû disparaît dans un éclair de lumière. Après quelques secondes, l'effet de l'attaque s'estompe. Mu retourne alors vers l'entrée du temple du Bélier.

Tupac: Ne cries pas victoire trop vite!

Mû: Mais...C'est impossible! 

Alors que le chevalier du Bélier reste interdit, Tupac lui retombe dessus en lui assénant un coup de pied.

Mû (se relevant): Expliques-moi, chevalier. Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas succombé à mon attaque?

Tupac: Regardes autour de toi...

Dans les airs à ce moment-là, il flotte une brume épaisse.

Mû: .........

-1-

Tupac: Dans ce brouillard généré par ma cosmoénergie, aucune attaque ne peut m'atteindre. En fait, tu ne peux même pas détecter ma présence.

Mû: C'est vrai! Je ne ressens plus ses vibrations!

Tupac: Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te montrer ce que je sais faire. QUE LE TOURBILLON DE QUETZALCOATL TE TERRASSE!!!

Mû: CRYSTAL WALL!!!

Tupac lance une tornade au coeur de laquelle tournoient des feuilles.

Tupac: C'est inutile, les feuilles de ce tourbillon sont coupantes comme des rasoirs. Ton bouclier ne résistera pas longtemps.

En effet, après quelques instants, des feuilles se fichent dans le mur et finissent par passer au travers, emportant Mû qui se fait grièvement blesser les jambes, les bras et le visage.

Tupac: Malgré la puissance de mon attaque, ton armure n'a pas été réduite en miettes. Mais tu es incapable de continuer le combat. Si les chevaliers d'or  du Sanctuaire, que l'on dit invincibles, ne sont pas plus puissants que ça, nous n'aurons aucune peine à atteindre Athéna.

Il s'en va en courant.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres arrivent devant le temple du Taureau.

Aldébaran: Arrière! Moi, Aldébaran du signe du Taureau, protecteur d'Athéna, ne vous laisserai pas passer! 

Chevalier inconnu 2 (avançant de quelques pas): Continuez votre route, mes amis, je m'occupe de ce gros lourdaud...

Aldébaran: Mais tu es...?

Chevalier inconnu 2: Achernar, Guerrier du Soleil, chevalier du Dragon de Feu.

Aldébaran: Impossible...!

Les trois autres chevaliers tentent de dépasser Aldébaran.

Aldébaran (augmentant l'intensité de son cosmos): Vous croyez pouvoir m'échapper?!

Achernar: Ne vous arrêtez pas! PAR LE DRAGON ARDENT!!!

Achernar projette un torrent de flammes vers Aldébaran, qui l'arrête, mais se brûle les mains en un cri de douleur. Les étrangers en profitent pour s'encourir vers le temple suivant.

Aldébaran (regardant les chevaliers s'éloigner): Par l'enfer!!

A ce moment, Achernar se place entre ses acolytes et le chevalier d'or.

Achernar: Une minute! C'est contre moi que tu dois te battre!

Aldébaran: Achernar! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?! Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles t'opposer à Athéna!

Achernar: Tu te souviens de mon nom? Quel honneur! Moi, en tout cas, je ne t'ai pas oublié, Aldébaran.

Aldébaran: Tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir été choisi à ta place?

Achernar: Bien sûr! C'est moi qui aurait du porter cette armure d'or! Ce jour-là, tu as été le plus fort, mais aujourd'hui ce sera différent!

Aldébaran: C'était un combat dans les règles et j'ai gagné grâce à la force de mon cosmos.

Achernar: Je n'en ai que faire, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait subir ce jour-là! En garde, chevalier!!!

Aldébaran: Quelles que soient tes intentions, j'ai juré de défendre Athéna et je me battrai pour elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et quel que soit l'adversaire. Tu vas goûter à ma technique la plus puissante! PAR LA CORNE DU TAUREAU!!!

Le Guerrier du Soleil croise ses poignets pour parer l'attaque. Pourtant, il recule tout de même de quelques mètres et finit dans un mur.

Aldébaran: Alors chevalier? Tu tiens toujours à continuer ce combat?

Achernar: Je dois admettre que ta force a beaucoup augmenté depuis que tu es devenu un chevalier du Zodiaque, mais je n'abandonne pas si facilement. PAR LE DRAGON ARDENT!!!

Aldébaran: C'est inutile, mon armure me protège de tes flammes.

En effet, Aldébaran ne bronche pas et semble ne pas ressentir la morsure du feu.

Achernar: Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps. Plus mon cosmos s'intensifie, plus la température de mes flammes augmente.

Aldébaran: Ca alors, la chaleur est de plus en plus insoutenable! Pourtant je porte une armure d'or!

Achernar: Bientôt, la chaleur de mes flammes pénétrera sous ton armure et tu ne pourras plus te retenir de hurler.

Aldébaran: Comment est-ce possible?!

Achernar: Hahahahaha!...Regardes la vérité en face, aujourd'hui ma puissance a dépassé la tienne!

-2-

Achernar intensifie sa cosmoénergie et les flammes doublent de volume, après quoi elles sont aspirées sous l'armure d'or et Aldébaran tombe, à moitié grillé et évanoui.

Aiolia, le gardien de la maison du Lion, attend les intrus sur le parvis de son temple.

Aiolia: On dirait que les cosmoénergies du chevalier du Bélier et du chevalier du Taureau diminuent d'intensité.

Il s'adresse ensuite aux chevaliers qui viennent d'arriver.

Aiolia: Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous arriveriez jusqu'ici.

Chevalier inconnu 3: Nous ne nous arrêterons pas avant d'avoir ramené Athéna. En garde, chevalier du Lion!

Ils se mettent tous en garde.

Aiolia (dans ses pensées): Ces ennemis ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Ils ont déjà terrassé Mu et Aldébaran.

Soudain, les trois chevaliers du Soleil lancent un assaut groupé.

Aiolia: Vos minables attaques ne me font pas peur!!!

Le chevalier d'Athéna n'éprouve aucune difficulté à parer les coups de ses assaillants. Mais, tout à coup, ceux-ci se volatilisent comme s'il s'agissait d'ombres. Aiolia se retourne et remarque que deux chevaliers l'ont dépassé et s'enfuient vers la maison de la Vierge.

Aiolia: Quand sont-ils passés derrière?!

Chevalier inconnu 3: L'un d'entre nous est un maître de l'illusion. Et ses attaques psychiques sont redoutables.

Aiolia: Oh non! Shaka!

Nous voyons alors les deux derniers chevaliers pénétrer dans le Temple suivant où Shaka de la Vierge médite, comme d'habitude, dans la position du lotus.

Chevalier inconnu 4 (au chevalier inconnu 5): Laisses-moi celui-ci, et rends-toi immédiatement à la maison du Scorpion.

Chevalier inconnu 5: D'accord.

Là, Shaka a l'impression de voir courir des centaines de chevaliers. Il fronce les sourcils, se concentre jusqu'à détecter une faible cosmoénergie.

Shaka: Je l'ai trouvé! PAR LE CHATIMENT DU CIEL!!!

Mais l'attaque de Shaka réussi juste à faire un joli trou dans le mur.

Shaka: C'est impossible! Il a réussi à me tromper!!

Chevalier inconnu 4: C'est grâce à ce miroir de verre noir! Il projette des illusions qui troublent jusqu'au sixième sens!!

Shaka: .....Qui es-tu?!

Chevalier innconnu 4: Je suis Dao du Miroir Fumant! Et je vais te faire goûter à l'enfer!!

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison du Lion...

Chevalier inconnu 3: Prends garde, chevalier! Depuis la nuit des temps, les plus anciennes civilisations ont craint les phénomènes qui dépassaient leur imagination, elles les interprétaient comme la colère des Dieux.

Aiolia: Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça?

Chevalier inconnu 3: Aussi fort sois-tu, penses-tu pouvoir tenir tête aux Dieux?

Aiolia: Quoi?!

Du coup, le chevalier inconnu lève la paume de sa main vers le ciel et un éclair traverse le plafond pour se concentrer dedans, avant d'être projeté sur l'adversaire.

Chevalier inconnu 3: PAR LA FUREUR DU CIEL!!!

En un éclair (!), Aiolia est électrocuté et va s'écraser quelques pas plus loin.

Chevalier inconnu 3: Alors? Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu? Tu vas regretter de t'être opposé à Nazca du Condor!

Aiolia (se relevant péniblement): Tu ne m'as....pas encore vaincu...

Nazca se met en garde.

-3-

Aiolia (avec un sourire): La colère des Dieux ne me fait pas peur...Je me bats au nom d'Athéna.

Nazca: Sacrilège...Tu finiras en enfer!

Aiolia: PAR L'ÉCLAIR FOUDROYANT!!!

Le chevalier d'or balance des rayons dans tous les sens, tel qu'il est presque impossible de tous les éviter.

Nazca: Pfu...Je vois parfaitement tous tes rayons. Il me sera facile de les éviter tous!

Aiolia: Ne sousestimes pas les chevaliers d'or!!!

Nazca: Hein?! Mais il y a de plus en plus de rayons, je ne peux plus les esquiver!!

Nazca se fait zapper et tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Aiolia: Tu as été stupide de penser pouvoir me battre avec une seule attaque. C'est ta fierté qui t'as perdu.

Nazca (avec un sourire): Je peux en dire autant de toi.

Aiolia: C'est insensé! Seule une armure d'or peut résister à mes coups!! Tu devrais être mort!!

Nazca (se relevant): C'est vrai, je te dois une petite explication: toutes les armures du Soleil ont été recouvertes avec de la poussière d'or.

Aiolia: De la poussière d'or?!

Nazca: Eldorado est le lieu où sommeillent toutes les armures des Guerriers du Soleil. Là-bas, l'or coule en abondance. Il a régénéré nos armures depuis des siècles, et aujourd'hui elles sont devenues aussi solides que les armures d'or.

Aiolia: Non! Je ne te crois pas!

Nazca: Rends-toi à l'évidence, je suis bien plus fort que toi! PAR LA FUREUR DU CIEL!!!

Des éclairs sont à nouveau projetés sur Aiolia, qui les repousse pourtant. 

Nazca: C'est démentiel! Il arrive à canaliser mes éclairs!!

Aiolia: Retiens cet enseignement: une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier du Zodiaque.

Nazca: Comme tu voudras, chevalier, mais n'oublies pas que j'agis au nom des Dieux, et que s'Ils ont décidé que tu perdrais ce combat, tu ne pourras rien contre moi.

Effectivement, les éléments commencent à se déchaîner: un vent violent souffle à l'intérieur du temple, un orage éclate et des éclairs frappent Aiolia qui s'écroule.

Nazca (respectueux): Personne ne peut s'opposer à la colère des Dieux du Ciel.

Là où il se trouve, Shaka n'éprouve aucun mal à arrêter les attaques de Dao: sa cosmoénergie est si vivace que ce dernier ne peut même pas l'approcher.

Shaka: Comment un homme à l'âme aussi noire que la tienne a-t-il pu devenir chevalier? Réponds-moi.

Dao: Qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'est l'armure elle-même qui choisi son détenteur. Maintenant, grâce à elle, je suis devenu surpuissant.

Shaka: Tu es un être vil. Tout ce que tu mérites, c'est d'aller en enfer. A toi de choisir celui qui te convient le mieux. QUE S'OUVRENT LES SIX MONDES DE LA MÉTANPSYCHOSE!!!

Projeté dans l'illusion du Monde des Morts, Dao ne paraît pas du tout affecté par les horreurs qui s'y déroulent.

Dao: Haha! Ces mondes, je les connais tous! Mais toi, Shaka, peux-tu affronter tes propres illusions?

Shaka: Comment connais-tu mon nom?

Dans les visions de Shaka, toutes les créatures des six mondes se tournent vers lui et l'attrappent en l'entraînant vers la mort, puis son armure devient noire avant de se transformer en une masse de serpents.

Shaka: C'est inutile, chevalier. La sérénité du Bouddha me protège, je ne crains pas la mort.

Dao: Haha! Pauvre inconscient! Tu comprendras bientôt que la mort est une force contre laquelle on ne peut pas lutter!

Toujours dans les visions du chevalier d'or, les morts se mettent soudain à hurler. Shaka qui restait imperturbable ne peut résister à ce grincement horrible. Son visage se déssèche, fond et ressemble maintenant à celui des morts, et il commence lui-aussi à hurler.

Shaka: Non! C'est insensé!

Il pousse un cri, puis tombe à terre.

Shaka: Il a réussi à troubler mon septième sens...Alors ça veut dire...qu'il a lui-même atteint l'ultime cosmos?!

Dao: Personne ne peut échapper aux illusions que je projette, pas même l'homme qui se prétend le plus proche de Dieu.

-4-

Shaka: Il a atteint le septième sens par la voie de la haine et de la violence. C'est un...monstre!

Sur ce, Shaka s'évanouit.

Enfin, le dernier ennemi arrive chez Milo du Scorpion.

Milo: Chevalier! Je suis le dernier gardien du Sanctuaire, et je t'arrêterai coûte que coûte!

Chevalier inconnu 5: Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles. Apprends seulement le nom de celui qui te fera mordre la poussière: je suis Maya du Jaguar! Et tu vas goûter à mes griffes de jade!! YAAAHH!!

Maya empoigne deux dagues vertes et se jette sur Milo, mais le chevalier d'or évite sans problèmes tous les coups de son adversaire.

Maya: Félicitations, chevalier. Tu es la première personne au monde à avoir réussi à esquiver tous mes assauts.

Milo (avec un sourire): Ce n'est pas étonnant, nous les chevaliers d'or sommes capable de porter des attaques à la vitesse de la lumière. D'ailleurs, je parie que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que je t'avais porté un coup.

Maya: Comment? .......Urgh! Non, c'est impossible! Il m'a porté un coup si violent et je ne m'en étais pas aperçu!!

Milo: Et tu n'as encore rien vu! La véritable douleur de la piqure du scorpion est bien plus insupportable qu'un coup porté à la légère.

Maya: La piqure du scorpion, dis-tu? Pfu...Il me semble que tu te surestimes, chevalier. Vois-tu ces deux dagues? Je vais te vaincre grâce à elles: pendant que la première contrera ton attaque, la seconde ira se planter directement dans ta tête!

Milo: Dans ce cas, je te mets au défi d'arrêter mon attaque! PAR L'AIGUILLE ÉCARLATE!!! 

Alors que Milo pointe son index vers Maya, ce dernier lance à la suite ses deux coutelas: le premier percute l'AIGUILLE et va se planter dans un pilier avant que l'autre ne blesse Milo au front et emporte son diadème.

Maya: Décidément, tu as la vie dure, chevalier!

Milo: Ce n'est pas vrai?! L'AIGUILLE ÉCARLATE aurait du le transpercer?!

Maya: C'est sans doute vrai pour une armure quelconque, mais saches que la fonction défensive de mon armure égale celle des chevaliers d'or. Mais maintenant que ta tête n'est plus protégée par ton casque, prépares-toi à recevoir ma prochaine attaque de plein fouet!

Milo: Jamais! PAR L'IMMOBILISATION DU SCORPION!!!

Maya: Mais...? Que m'arrive-t-il?!

Milo: Je viens de te priver de ton sens du toucher. Il te sera difficile maintenant de prétendre encore à la victoire.

Les quatre autres Guerriers du Soleil débouchent dans la demeure du Scorpion.

Tupac: Maya!!

Maya: N'approchez pas! Je n'ai pas encore dit mon...dernier mot!!

Milo: Jaguar, tu essaies malgré tout de lutter contre la paralysie!

Maya: Chevalier, apprends que rien n'est impossible pour un Guerrier du Soleil!! QUE LES FORCES DU JOUR ET DE LA NUIT T'EMPORTENT!!!

Milo: Quoi?!

Bien que Milo se soit protégé la tête avec ses bras, il subit l'attaque et va s'enfoncer dans un mur.

Maya: Le passage vers Athéna est ouvert. Mais les chevaliers d'or méritent leur réputation: celui-ci m'a obligé à utiliser ma plus puissante technique.

Tupac: Tu as vaincu le chevalier du Scorpion, bravo. Maintenant plus rien ne nous empêche d'atteindre le Palais d'Athéna!

Maya: Allons-y!

Maya (dans ses pensées): Urgh...Non! Aurait-il réussi à me toucher malgré mon armure?!

Ils se remettent en route vers le Palais d'où Saori a senti leurs présences.

Saori (se levant): Les Guerriers du Soleil? Je croyais que les descendants de ce peuple avaient tous disparu...Le Vieux Maître avait raison: il est urgent de savoir ce qu'il se passe à Eldorado.

Le lendemain, Seiya et ses amis (à part Ikki, bien sûr!) arrivent au Sanctuaire où Marine et Shina s'affairent à soigner les chevaliers d'or.

Seiya: Marine! Que fais-tu ici?!

Marine: Nous avons d'autres affaires plus importantes à régler, Seiya. Tu n'ignores pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Tu dois retrouver Athéna au plus vite!

Shiryu: Savez-vous où l'ont-ils enmenée?

Mû: Non.

Seiya: Quoi?! Mais comment allons-nous faire?!

-5-

Aiolia: Attendez! J'ai entendu l'un d'eux dire qu'ils venaient d'Eldorado...

Seiya: Eldorado?!

Mû: Eldorado est une cité inca qui, selon les légendes serait entièrement bâtie en or.

Hyoga: Une cité en or? Mais comment est-ce possible?

Mû: Il y a quelques siècles, l'or était fréquent en Amérique du Sud. Tel qu'il était utilisé par les Incas pour diverses tâches domestiques. Mais bien que les colons venus d'Europe se soient appropriés une grande partie des richesses de ce continent, personne n'a jamais trouvé la légendaire cité.

Shiryu: Mais alors, il nous est impossible de retrouver la princesse Athéna.

Voix: Mes amis, écoutez-moi!

Aiolia: Qui est-ce?!

Shiryu: C'est la voix du Vieux Maître!!

En effet, le Vieux Maître communique par télépathie avec les chevaliers du Sanctuaire depuis les Cinq Pics, en Chine.

Dohko: Il y a plusieurs jours déjà que j'ai ressenti des mouvements hostiles à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. J'en fait part à Athéna, c'est pourquoi elle s'est rendue au Sanctuaire et s'est laissée enlever par ceux qui se font appeler les Guerriers du Soleil.

Seiya: Les Guerriers du Soleil?!

Shiryu: Vieux Maître! Savez-vous où se trouve la cité d'Eldorado? 

Dohko: Je suis désolé, mon fils, mais je l'ignore.

Shiryu: Mais, Maître, je pensais que vous saviez tout.

Dohko: La Terre elle-même n'a pas encore délivré tous ses secrets, mon fils. Eldorado fait partie de ces mystères, nombreux sont les explorateurs qui l'ont cherché en vain durant toute une vie.

Shiryu: Vieux Maître! Que savez-vous d'autre sur Eldorado?!

Dohko: En leur temps, les conquistadores situaient cette fabuleuse cité entre les bassins des fleuves Orénoque et Amazone.

Seiya: Parfait! Ca nous réduit déjà à une portion de terrain.

Mû: Ne cries pas victoire trop vite, Seiya. Il y a malgré tout plusieurs centaines de kilomètres carrés de forêt vierge.

Seiya: Quoi?!! Mais alors, on est pas plus avancés!

Dohko: Ne vous en faites pas. Une fois là-bas, la cosmoénergie d'Athéna vous guidera jusqu'à elle.

Seiya: De toute façon, nous la retrouverons, même si nous aussi, nous devons y passer notre vie!! Pas vrai, mes amis?

Shiryu, Hyoga et Shun: Oui!

Aiolia: Fais attention, Seiya. Ces ennemis sont extrêmement puissants.

Seiya: Hein?! Que veux-tu dire?

Shun: C'est vrai, ils doivent être très forts pour avoir battu les chevaliers d'or.

Hyoga: Oui. Nous devrons faire très attention.

Seiya: Peu importe la force de nos ennemis! Nous sauverons Athéna!!!...une fois de plus!

Quelques jours plus tard, un avion les dépose dans un aérodrome en bordure de la selva (=forêt amazonienne, on  ne  vous apprend donc rien à l'école?!). Ils portent chacun leur clothe box sur le dos.

Seiya: Bon! Ne perdons pas de temps, mes amis! Allons chercher Athéna!

Hyoga et Shun: Oui!

Shiryu: N'oubliez pas que nous devons être très attentifs aux vibrations de sa cosmoénergie.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt vierge. Après quelques heures de marche, Seiya sent quelque chose lui glisser entre les pieds.

Seiya: Aaaah! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!!

Hyoga (attrapant la chose): Haha, allons Seiya, ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un tout petit serpent?

Seiya: Il est moins gros en tout cas que l'araignée que tu as dans le dos!

Hyoga (s'aggrippant à un arbre): Aaah! Enlèves-moi ça! Vite! Je ne supporte pas les araignées! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose!

Seiya: Hé......C'était une blague!

Hyoga: Tu trouves ça drôle?! Espèce d'idiot!!

Seiya: Haha! Si tu avais vu ta tête! C'est à mourir de rire!

Shiryu: Taisez-vous.

Tous restent sur la défensive.

Seiya: Dis-moi, Shiryu. Tu as senti quelque chose?

Shiryu: Il m'a semblé que......quelque chose avait bougé dans ces buissons.

Hyoga: Tu es sûr? Tu t'es peut-être trompé.

Seiya (dans l'oreille de Hyoga): Moi, je parie que c'est une grosse araignée toute velue!

A ces mots, Hyoga a un frisson, il n'ose plus bouger.

Seiya: Alors, Shiryu?

-6-

Shiryu: Non, il n'y a rien...

Shun: Attendez! Ma chaîne réagit! Cela veut dire que quelque chose nous menace!

Shiryu: Attention! Le voilà!

Tout à coup, une panthère saute hors des buissons et se jette sur eux. Ils reculent tous, sauf Shiryu.

Shiryu: Ecartez-vous! YAAAHH!!

En un coup de poing, il envoie voler le félin qui s'enfuit en gémissant.

Shiryu: Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre! Continuons.

Hyoga: Attendez! Vous ne ressentez rien?

Shun: Si, je ressens faiblement le cosmos de...

Seiya: Athéna!

Shiryu: Cela vient de par là! Allons-y!

Cependant, à Eldorado, les cinq Guerriers du Soleil se trouvent devant un énorme bûcher auquel Altar s'apprête à mettre le feu. L'un des chevaliers conduit Athéna sur les planches du bûcher.

Altar: Athéna! Te voici liée par le destin au grand Dieu du Soleil! Ton sacrifice ramènera bientôt à la vie le protecteur de mon peuple. Grâce à lui, les miens retrouveront leur suprématie!

Saori: Moi, Athéna, en tant que gardienne de la paix sur Terre, je n'ai pas le droit d'en abandonner les habitants, quelle que soit leur race! Jamais je ne te laisserai assouvir les autres peuples!

Le cosmos d'Athéna se met alors à briller et la protège des flammes qui commencent à s'élever.

Altar: Penses-tu être en mesure d'échapper à ton destin, Athéna? Malgré l'incroyable force de ton cosmos, tu ne tiendras que quelques heures à ce rythme-là. Ces flammes sacrées ont été offertes par le Dieu du Soleil, elles brûleront jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient entièrement consumé ton corps.

Saori: Je sais que mes chevaliers viendront me sauver du terrible sort que tu mes réserves, Altar.

Tupac: N'ayez crainte, grand prêtre. Nous avons déjà vaincu les chevaliers d'Athéna, ils ne poseront aucun problème.

Achernar: De toute façon, ils ne trouveront jamais le chemin d'Eldorado.

Seiya: Tu devrais savoir qu'un chevalier d'Athéna n'abandonne jamais celle qu'il a juré de protéger!

Achernar: Impossible!!

Et pourtant, les quatre héros vêtus de leurs armures de bronze viennent d'arriver à Eldorado.

Seiya: Vous n'avez pas le droit de sacrifier la princesse Athéna, même si c'est au nom d'un Dieu.

Shun: C'est vrai! Si Athéna meurt, l'équilibre du monde sera rompu et nous connaîtrons le chaos!

Tupac: Taisez-vous! Sacrilèges! Vous avez osé profaner le sanctuaire du Dieu Inti et vous l'insultez! Nous ne vous laisserons pas le souiller plus longtemps!

Ils se mettent tous en garde.

Hyoga (à ses amis): Occupez-vous d'eux pendant que je gèle le foyer qui retient Athéna prisonnière.

Seiya: D'accord! Nous allons te couvrir. PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE!!!

Shun: CHAINE NÉBULAIRE!!!

Pendant que ses amis balancent une pluie de coups sur leurs adversaires (qui parviennent toutefois à les contrer ou à les esquiver), Hyoga lance la POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT. Mais le souffle glacé ne réussit à geler les flammes que durant quelques secondes.

Hyoga: C'est incroyable! La POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT n'a aucun effet sur ces flammes!

Maya: Haha! Imbécile! Un souffle aussi faible ne peut pas éteindre les flammes offertes par le Dieu du Soleil.

Seiya: Qu'est-ce que tu dis?!

Altar: Ce foyer est un présent de notre vénéré Dieu, le grand Inti. Il est si intense qu'il a lui-même donné leur force aux armures de nos guerriers. Même la plus grande des cosmoénergies ne peut pas faire diminuer son intensité. Comme le Soleil qui réchauffe la terre chaque matin après une nuit d'absence, ces flammes se rallumeront sans fin.

Shun: Mais alors...Athéna est condamnée à une mort certaine...

Achernar: Haha! Vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous! Athéna va mourir sous vos yeux impuissants!

Seiya et ses amis se sentent de plus en plus désemparés, lorsque Athéna s'adresse à eux par télépathie.

Saori: Chevaliers, écoutez-moi...Ne perdez pas espoir...

Seiya: Athéna!

-7-

Saori: Durant les nombreuses batailles que vous avez menées, vous avez tous encouru beaucoup de blessures, vous avez été marqués dans votre chair et vous êtes allés jusqu'aux frontières de la mort. Mais vous vous êtes toujours relevés, poussés par le sentiment de justice et par la force de votre âme.

Seiya: La force de notre âme...

Saori: Le feu des Dieux est pareil aux êtres vivants: si vous parvenez à vaincre son âme, il ne se ravivera plus jamais.

Seiya: Mais comment faire?

Saori: Seiya, tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit le prêtre: les armures du Soleil sont issues de ce foyer. Dans ce cas, leurs âmes sont liées.

Shiryu: Je comprends: si nous parvenons à vaincre les armures portées par les Guerriers du Soleil, le foyer s'en trouvera amoindri.

Seiya: Dans ce cas, nous terrasserons les Guerriers du Soleil coûte que coûte!

Tupac: Haha! Jeune présomptueux! Vous ne faites pas le poids face à nous.

Seiya: Méfies-toi! Nous, Chevaliers du Zodiaque, avons toujours surmonté toutes les épreuves lorsque la vie d'Athéna était en danger.

Tupac (faisant signe à ses acolytes): Ne croyez surtout pas que nous nous laisserons faire. Toutefois, si vous tenez tant à vous battre, essayez de nous rattrapper.

Répondant au geste de Tupac, les Guerriers du Soleil s'encourent dans toutes les directions.

Hyoga: Mais...Où vont-ils?!

Seiya: Revenez ici! Bande de lâches!

Altar: Haha! Maintenant, notre victoire est assurée!

Seiya: Que veux-tu dire?!

Altar: Chaque guerrier possède ici, à Eldorado, un temple d'or dans lequel il décuple ses pouvoirs. Une fois qu'il s'y trouve, il ne peut plus perdre!

Seiya: Peu importe les ruses qu'ils utilisent, nous les vaincrons.

Altar: C'est inutile, chevaliers! Personne ne peut vaincre les serviteurs du grand Inti! Grâce à l'indomptable pouvoir des Guerriers du Soleil, je serai bientôt le maître de tous les peuples! Je les ferai souffrir autant que j'ai souffert! Et vous, Chevaliers du Zodiaque, serez les premières victimes!

Hyoga: Vous avez entendu?!

Seiya: Quel monstre sans pitié!!

Shiryu: Seiya, dépêchons-nous. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit le prêtre tout à l'heure: Athéna ne résistera que quelques heures avant d'être dévorée par les flammes.

Seiya: Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

Shiryu: Nous ferions mieux de nous séparer. Si chacun d'entre nous bat son adversaire, nous aurons plus de chances de revenir ici à temps.

Seiya: D'accord.

A leur tour, les chevaliers de bronze partent en direction des temples d'or. Après quelques minutes, Seiya parvient à l'entrée de l'un d'eux. Il jette un coup d'oeil à l'impressionant édifice avant d'y pénétrer. Le temple ne comporte qu'une salle, mais tellement grande qu'on en voit pas les murs ni le plafond. A la place Seiya se retrouve dans un décor montagnard.

Seiya: Incroyable! Comment un endroit pareil peut-il se trouver à l'intérieur d'un temple!

Echo: Bienvenue, chevalier!

Seiya: Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Montres-toi!

En guise de réponse, Seiya reçoit une avalanche de pierres. Il fait quelques bonds afin de les éviter.

Echo: Je vois que tu ne te laisses pas abattre aussi facilement.

Seiya: Tu vas regretter d'avoir défié un Chevalier du Zodiaque!

Nazca (sortant de la bruine): J'en doute. Jamais tu ne pourras me vaincre dans mon élément, chevalier Pégase. Sois le bienvenu dans la Maison du Froid, l'univers de la montagne! Je suis Nazca du Condor!

Seiya: Le chevalier du Condor? Alors c'est bien toi qui as vaincu Aiolia?

Nazca: J'ai eu cet honneur en effet. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été de taille, je dois reconnaître qu'il s'est bien défendu.

Seiya: Tant mieux, je vais donc le venger en te terrassant. Mais d'abord je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles!

Nazca: Dans ce cas, fais ce que tu veux. Je suis prêt à encaisser toutes tes attaques.

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE!!!

Nazca évite tous les météores en ricanant. Le chevalier Pégase se retrouve derrière lui sans l'avoir atteint.

Seiya: Mon attaque ne l'a même pas touché! Sa vitesse est égale à celle des chevaliers d'or!

Nazca: QUE LA FUREUR DU CIEL S'ABATTE SUR TOI!!!

Seiya se fait électrocuter exactement comme Aiolia, mais il se relève.

Seiya (aparté): Urgh...Je n'aurais pas du le provoquer, ses attaques sont terribles...

-8-

Nazca: Ce combat est ridicule. Il vaut mieux que tu meures sans plus attendre. Adieu! PAR LA FUREUR DU CIEL!!!

Nazca répète son attaque mais son adversaire a déjà disparu.

Nazca: Mais...? Où est-il?

Seiya (l'attrappant par derrière): Accroches-toi bien, on va faire une petite balade. PAR LE BROYEUR DE PÉGASE!!!

Le chevalier de bronze emporte son adversaire dans les airs et tente de lui écraser la tête sur le sol.

Nazca: Imbécile! Qu'espères-tu?! Je suis beaucoup plus agile que toi en combat aérien!

En lançant tout son poids en avant, Nazca parvient à se défaire de l'emprise de Seiya. Il lui aggrippe ensuite les poignets, le fait tourner autour de lui et le plaque au sol. Mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant pour venir à bout de son adversaire.

Nazca: Tu te relèves encore?

Seiya: Condor, saches que je me relèverai toujours...jusqu'à ce que je te fasses mordre la poussière! PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE!!! 

Nazca fait quelques mouvements pour parer les attaques, mais finit par se faire toucher.

Seiya: J'ai réussi...Je t'avais prévenu, chevalier.

Nazca (se relevant rapidement): Il me semble que tu m'enterre un peu vite!

Seiya: Non! C'est impossible! Le plus puissant de mes météores...qui avait transpercé l'armure de Fafnir...ne l'a même pas blessé!!

Nazca: Ca te surprend, chevalier? Pourtant ton ami aurait du te dire que je possède moi aussi une armure d'or.

Seiya: Comment?!!

Nazca: Et ce n'est pas tout...Ta force a aussi beaucoup diminué...Tu n'es plus capable de terminer ce combat.

Seiya: ......Il a raison, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, alors que lui est en plein forme.

Nazca: Tu viens de comprendre? Dans ce temple, l'air est aussi rare qu'en altitude, et on s'essouffle rapidement.

Seiya (dans ses pensées): Je vois...il est habitué à s'entraîner ici...en plus il possède une armure à toute épreuve...il ne va pas être facile à vaincre.…

Nazca: Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus longtemps, chevalier Pégase. Avec ce coup, j'abrègerai ton calvaire. PAR LA FUREUR DU CIEL!!!

Seiya, qui venait de se relever, se prend une nouvelle décharge et s'écroule. Mais, inlassablement, il se relève et fait face à son adversaire.

Nazca: Non! Arrêtes! Tu t'es bien battu. Accepte ta défaite et abandonne. Je m'engage à te laisser la vie sauve.

Seiya: Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire? C'est moi qui sortirai vainqueur de ce combat!

Nazca (détournant la tête): Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je suis obligé de te tuer...si je veux retrouver ma soeur...

Seiya: Quoi?!!

Nazca: PAR LA FUREUR DU CIEL!!!

Une fois de plus, Nazca porte son attaque, mais Seiya se relève.

Nazca: Pourquoi t'obstines-tu?!

Seiya: Nazca...est-ce que...c'est vrai...ce que tu viens de dire?

Nazca: A quoi bon, un chevalier comme toi qui ne connait que l'excitation du combat ne peut pas comprendre mes intentions.

Seiya: Nazca! Racontes-moi! Que s'est-il passé?!

Nazca: Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à connaître mon passé, chevalier Pégase?

Seiya: Parce que...je veux dissiper un doute...

Nazca: ........Eh bien...J'ai passé mon enfance dans la montagne avec mes parents et ma soeur...Et tout a basculé un jour...Alors que j'étais parti à la chasse, des hommes à la peau blanche sont arrivés...Ils ont tué mes parents, brûlé notre maison et enlevé ma petite soeur...Je ne suis revenu que pour entendre le dernier souhait de ma mère...Je suppose que tu devines aisément lequel était-ce...

Seiya: Et depuis ce jour...

Nazca: Depuis ce jour, je n'ai eu de cesse de parcourir les routes pour retrouver ma soeur. Oui, chevalier, mais le grand prêtre Altar m'a fait la promesse que nous serions bientôt réunis, grâce au pouvoir du vénérable Inti, le Dieu du Soleil. Je serais même prêt à pardonner à ceux qui m'ont fait tant de mal si l'on me rendait ce à quoi je tiens tant...Mais bientôt, oui bientôt, je pourrai à nouveau vivre heureux.

Seiya: Tu te trompes!

Nazca: Que dis-tu?!

Seiya: Altar se moque de tes sentiments. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est d'imposer sa tyrannie sur tous les peuples de la Terre, et il n'hésitera pas à vous utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins.

Nazca: Sacrilège! Tu oses prétendre qu'il se sert de nous?!

Seiya: Allons, chevalier! Je suis sûr que tu as senti comme moi sa cosmoénergie pleine de haine.

Nazca (préparant son attaque): Cesse de te moquer de moi!!! SUBIS LA FUREUR DU CIEL!!!

-9-

Nazca déchaîne à nouveau ses éclairs sur Seiya.

Nazca (préparant une nouvelle attaque): Tu as réussi à me mettre en colère, chevalier Pégase. Mais j'ai compris ta stratégie: tu essaies de détruire mes espérances pour m'affaiblir, mais je vais te faire taire! YAAAHHH!

Et il rebalance la FUREUR DU CIEL sur Seiya qui se fait à nouveau griller et son diadème vole à quelques mètres de là.

Seiya (dans ses pensées): Ses attaques sont encore plus terribles qu'avant...Il espère tant retrouver sa soeur...Mais je le comprends...Moi aussi j'ai été séparé de ma soeur il y a bien longtemps...Nous sommes pareils...Seika...Où es-tu en ce moment?...J'ai tellement envie de te revoir...

Nazca: Je vais mettre fin une fois pour toutes à ton insolence, chevalier Pégase!

Seiya (dans ses pensées): ...Jamais je ne pourrai l'attaquer...J'ai trop de compassion pour lui...Quelle ironie du sort...Pourquoi dois-je me battre contre cet homme?...Nous sommes pareils...Ai-je le droit de le soustraire à son bonheur?...Athéna ...Saori...Réponds-moi!

Le chevalier de bronze reste étendu sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts et pleins de larmes...Le Guerrier du Soleil le considère avec pitié.

Nazca (dans ses pensées): Que lui arrive-t-il tout à coup? On dirait qu'il a perdu l'envie de se battre...

Nazca (préparant son attaque): Chevalier...Cela me fait mal de te voir dans cet état...Pardonnes-moi, mais j'ai un devoir à accomplir...Je vais mettre un terme à ce combat, car un guerrier aussi vaillant que toi ne mérite pas de souffrir autant...

Seiya (dans ses pensées): Est-ce qu'il dit vrai?...Est-ce que j'ai réellement abandonné le combat?...Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire...

A ce moment-là, la voix d'Athéna résonne dans la tête de Seiya.

Saori (par télépathie): Seiya...Je ne peux pas t'aider...C'est ton combat...Toi seul doit décider ce qu'il te reste à faire...Vaut-il mieux sacrifier le bonheur d'une personne, ou risquer de perdre la paix sur Terre?...Réfléchis bien...De ta décision dépendra le sort de l'humanité...

Seiya (se relevant lentement): Athéna...Maintenant tout devient clair à mes yeux...Pardonnes-moi, Saori...Je me prétends ton chevalier protecteur, mais à chaque fois c'est toi qui me préserves de la mort...

Nazca: Qu'est-ce que...?

Seiya (augmentant l'intensité de son cosmos): Condor! Je te l'avais bien dit au début de notre combat: je suis un chevalier d'Athéna et en tant que tel, jamais je n'accepterai la défaite!

Nazca: Comme tu voudras! Alors prépares-toi pour l'assaut final, chevalier Pégase!

A l'appel de la cosmoénergie de Nazca, des nuages noirs apparaissent, le vent se lève et des éclairs viennent se loger dans la main du Guerrier du Soleil. De son côté, Seiya dessine les étoiles de la constellation de Pégase avec ses mains.

Seiya: Je t'attends! Chevalier du Condor!

Nazca: PAR LA FUREUR DU CIEL!!!

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE!!!

Après seulement quelques secondes, les éclairs prennent le pas sur les météores.

Nazca: Ton attaque ne fait pas le poids face à la colère des Dieux, chevalier!

Seiya: Quoi?!

Juste avant de se faire emporter par les éclairs, Seiya  saute et plonge sur Nazca, le poing en avant. Autour de celui-ci se forme une boule de lumière et Seiya accélère de plus en plus.

Nazca: Non!! On dirait une...COMETE!!!

Seiya: Exact! C'est ma botte secrète: LA COMETE DE PÉGASE!!!

Seiya emporte Nazca et va l'enfoncer dans un rocher. Au passage, son armure vole en morceaux. Lorsque la poussière se dissipe, Nazca est étendu, Seiya se tient à côté de lui.

Nazca: Je...ne peux pas le croire...Où as-tu trouvé la force...de me battre...chevalier?

Seiya: Ecoutes-moi bien. Tu te méprenais sur les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Nous ne sommes pas des pantins avides de batailles comme tu le pensais...Nous aussi, nous croyons qu'un jour, nous pourrons vivre dans un monde meilleur, près de ceux que nous aimons...

Nazca: Comment...peux-tu...?

-10-

Seiya: Ne parles plus. Mais saches que je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens: moi non plus je n'ai plus revu ma soeur depuis plusieurs années...Mais mes amis ont su me faire oublier ma solitude. Lorsque nous sommes tous unis, la vie est moins dure. Même si je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, aujourd'hui j'ai le sentiment d'avoir une vraie famille...Mais je ne désespère pas de retrouver ma soeur un jour...

Nazca: Je ne...savais pas...

Seiya a un sourire amical pour le chevalier.

Nazca: Seiya...Je suis content d'avoir été vaincu par toi. Tu es doté d'une générosité immense...Si j'avais été...ton frère, moi aussi j'aurais tout mis en oeuvre pour te retrouver.

A ces mots, Nazca ferme les yeux, pour toujours...Après sa mort, les débris de son armure deviennent gris et froids comme de la pierre...

Dans le second temple d'or, Hyoga trouve une immense jungle. Après un moment, il ressent une présence et a juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter une rafale de poignards.

Hyoga: Tu n'as pas réussi à me tromper, chevalier!

Voix: HA!HA! En es-tu bien sûr?

Soudain, Hyoga reçoit un coup dans le dos.

Hyoga: Qui es-tu?!

Voix: Je suis le chevalier du Jaguar!

Hyoga: Le chevalier du Jaguar?!

Maya: Tu as l'air surpris, tes petits amis du Sanctuaire ne t'ont-ils donc pas parlé de moi? Ca me chagrines beaucoup, moi qui avais espéré que ma réputation me précéderait!!

Hyoga: Cesses d'agir comme un lâche et viens te battre en face de ton adversaire! Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter par hasard?!

Maya: HA!HA! Imbécile! Je ne suis ni un lâche ni un pleutre! Tout bon chevalier doit savoir tirer profit de l'environnement! Là où je suis, aucun de tes coups ne pourra m'atteindre! Il est inutile de te dire qu'une fois dans la Maison des Jaguars, le combat tourne toujours à mon avantage.

Hyoga esquive à nouveau quelques dagues qui lui tombaient dessus et commence à se concentrer.

Hyoga (dans ses pensées): Je dois me concentrer pour repérer sa cosmoénergie. Ainsi je pourrai l'attaquer par surprise...........

Hyoga: Ca y est! Je l'ai trouvé!! PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT!!!

Seulement l'attaque du chevalier du Cygne ne gèle que quelques branches qui tombent en cristaux de glace.

Maya: HA!HA! C'est inutile, chevalier! Contrairement à toi, je peux voir tous tes mouvements et anticiper tes attaques!!

Cette fois, c'est un énorme tronc qui s'abat sur Hyoga. Ce dernier s'en tire toutefois en le gelant et en le réduisant en miettes d'un coup de poing.

Hyoga: Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me battre! Si tu veux vraiment venir à bout de moi, il va falloir que tu t'exposes, chevalier!

Maya: HA!HA! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu n'as aucune idée de mon véritable pouvoir!

Hyoga: Très bien, si tu ne veux pas te montrer, j'irai moi-même te dénicher! PAR LE TONNERRE DE L'AUBE!!!

Grâce au TONNERRE DE L'AUBE, Hyoga gèle toute la végétation alentour, il ne lui reste plus qu'à pulvériser les blocs de glace pour former une clairière où Maya ne peut plus se cacher.

Maya: Pfu...Eh bien, tu es moins bête que je ne le pensais. Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais te faire l'honneur de me battre contre toi.

Hyoga: Tu deviens enfin sérieux. Alors prépares-toi à affronter...LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT!!! 

Maya (bloquant l'attaque de Hyoga d'une seule main): Tu as utilisé cette attaque trop souvent. Elle n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

Hyoga: Quoi?!

Maya (sortant deux dagues alors que l'air froid se dissipe): Maintenant, il est temps d'en finir une fois pour toutes!

Le Guerrier du Soleil fonce sur le chevalier du Cygne en pourfendant l'air, mais il finit par planter une de ses armes dans le ventre de celui-ci.

Maya: Te voilà bien avancé! Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de geler ma dague de jade avec tes pouvoirs pitoyables!

Hyoga: Malédiction!

Maya (dans ses pensées): Papa, maman...Je sais que vous êtes contre ce genre de procédés, mais je fais ça pour vous...Pour vous permettre de mieux vivre....

Maya (lançant son autre dague): LE COMBAT EST TERMINÉ!!

-11-

Hyoga se protège derrière son bouclier, mais le projectile le transperce et s'enfonce dans le bras du chevalier.

Maya: Fufu...C'est ridicule. Comment as-tu pu survivre à tous ces combats avec une armure aussi fragile!

Hyoga: ..........

Maya: Il suffira d'un coup pour t'envoyer en enfer. Mais je vais te faire honneur en déchaînant contre toi ma technique la plus meurtrière!!

Hyoga: Une autre technique?!

Maya: QUE LES FORCES DU JOUR ET DE LA NUIT T'EMPORTENT!!!

La violence de l'attaque projette Hyoga contre un arbre qui s'abat immédiatement (au passage, les dagues enfoncées dans son armure lachent prise). Maya, qui pense en avoir fini avec son adversaire se retourne et s'en va.

Maya (dans ses pensées): J'ai l'impression que la cosmoénergie de Nazca a disparu...Il aura succombé avant d'avoir pu réaliser ses rêves...Que Dieu le pardonne...

Des images reviennent alors à l'esprit de Maya, cela s'est passé lorsque Altar les a convoqués pour la première fois:

Altar: Vous tous, descendants du noble Peuple du Soleil, avez été humiliés par ces êtres à la peau blanche! Il ont bafoué votre honneur, détruit vos maisons, éradiqué vos familles, piétiné vos vies! Mais que sont-ils sinon des hommes! Et jamais homme n'a eu de droits sur son prochain, quelle que soit la couleur de sa peau! Peut-être ont-ils des armées, et peut-être n'êtes-vous qu'une poignée! Mais en vous offrant les armures sacrées du Soleil, le grand Inti, notre Dieu à tous, vous a dotés d'une foi inébranlable et d'une volonté que seuls les Dieux ont le pouvoir de freiner! Pourtant, vos adversaires ne sont rien que des hommes! C'est pourquoi, je vous le promets, avant la prochaine pleine lune, le très honorable Dieu du Soleil aura retrouvé sa place sur le trône d'Eldorado!

Tupac (se levant): Ô grand prêtre! Le sacrifice d'une déesse est-il nécessaire?!

Altar: Tupac, toi qui as adoré le Grand Inti dès ton plus jeune âge, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que seul l'offrande d'une vie divine peut en ramener une autre.

Tupac: Mais est-ce bien là la volonté du Grand Inti? Je sais que c'est un dieu juste et bon et qu'il ne permettrait pas la mort si celle-ci est dépourvue de sens.

Altar: ......Je ne suis que son représentant, j'exécute ses moindres désirs sans me poser questions, car je sais qu'il ne peut vouloir que le bonheur de ses sujets. Tupac, toi-aussi, tu dois croire en lui, fût-ce aveuglément, et je suis sûr qu'un jour tu trouveras les réponses à toutes tes questions.

Tupac: Bien...Grand prêtre.

Altar: Guerriers du Soleil! A l'égal de votre ami, servez inconditionnellement notre tout-puissant Dieu du Soleil! Nous savons tous combien l'ingratitude comme le vice lui sont étrangers! Honorez-le, et il vous honorera...En vous donnant les plus hautes fonctions de sa future société prospère et pacifique! Ainsi vous oublierez l'humiliation que vous avez subie jusqu'à ce jour!

Nazca (se levant): Oui! Nous le servirons! Nous servirons notre bien-aimé Dieu tout-puissant!

Tous: Long règne au Grand Inti!!!

Maya (dans ses pensées): La plus haute fonction......Ainsi ma famille ne manquera jamais de rien...Nous n'aurons plus à vivre misérablement.

Hyoga n'a toujours pas repris le combat, Maya est perdu dans ses pensées.

Maya (dans ses pensées): Oui, papa, maman...Ce jour viendra bientôt.

Hyoga (dans ses pensées): Les Guerriers du Soleil possèdent une puissance incroyable! Les chevaliers d'or ont eu raison de nous mettre en garde...Mais les vibrations de la cosmoénergie d'Athéna faiblissent de plus en plus...

Hyoga (se relevant lentement): Mes souffrances sont ridicules en regard de l'épreuve que lui font subir nos ennemis...Pour la sauver...Et pour sauver tous ceux qui lèvent les yeux vers le soleil sans sans se douter de la menace qu'il leur apporte...Même à genou...Même si mes membres sont brisés...Je me rendrai au bûcher duquel Athéna descendra saine et sauve!! PAR L'EXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE!!!

En quelques secondes, le corps de Maya se retrouve enfermé dans un carcan de glace.

Hyoga: J'ai...réussi...

Hyoga en profite pour reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant contre un arbre, mais il prend peur et fait un bond ridicule lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'une énorme araignée se promène sur le tronc, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Mais il se reprend vite car il ressent à nouveau la cosmoénergie de Maya.

Hyoga: Mais....C'est impossible! L'air froid devrait déjà avoir arrêté son activité cosmique!

Maya (brisant le bloc de glace): Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, je te répètes que tu n'as aucune chance de venir à bout de moi avec des attaques aussi faibles!

Hyoga: Il s'est libéré de lui-même de son cercueil de glace! Pourtant il a reçu de plein fouet l'EXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE, la plus puissante technique utilisée par les chevaliers des glaces!

Maya: Allons, chevalier Hyoga...Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre.

-12-

Hyoga: Quoi?!

Maya: Tes pouvoirs sont trop insignifiants pour parvenir à nous inquiéter, nous les Guerriers du Soleil.

Hyoga: ........

Maya: Saches qu'une Armure du Soleil ne peut être gelée à moins d'être frappée par un air froid dont la température est de l'ordre de -273,15°! Comme les armures d'or!

Hyoga: Hein?!

Maya: Oui......Geler l'héritage du Soleil.....n'est pas à la portée d'un chevalier comme toi!! QUE LES ESPRITS DU JOUR ET DE LA NUIT TE CONDUISENT AU SOMMEIL ÉTERNEL!!!

Cette fois, l'armure sacrée du cygne se fend et Hyoga va s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

Maya: Tu auras été mon plus terrible adversaire...Chevalier de bronze du Cygne.

Maya (s'approchant de lui et empoignant une autre dague): C'est pour cela que je dois m'assurer de ta mort. YAAAHH!

Le Guerrier du Soleil tente de planter son poignard dans le coeur du Chevalier du Zodiaque, mais la lame est arrêtée à temps par les mains jointes du dernier qui éjecte son adversaire d'un coup de pied, avant de se lever et de reprendre la position de l'EXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE.

Maya: HA!HA! Cette technique, je l'ai déjà encaissée...Et cette fois c'est toi qui finira dans un cercueil de glace!

Hyoga: La technique ultime de mon maître Camus n'a jamais failli! VOICI LA VRAIE...EXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE!!! 

Maya sourit toujours et se prépare à contrer l'attaque. Mais effectivement, rien ne peut résister à l'EXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE, et le Guerrier se fait emporter par l'air froid qui gèle aussitôt son armure. Lorsque Maya retombe sur le sol, le choc transforme l'armure en petits cristaux de glace.

Pendant ce temps, Shun affronte une horde d'alligators dans un marais.

Shun: Il y en a de plus en plus! Ca a commencé lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ce temple! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel lieu pouvait exister!

Il parvient quand même à s'en débarrasser en quelques mouvements de sa chaîne nébulaire. Les autres bêtes s'enfuient, et le maître des lieux se découvre: Tupac du Serpent à Plumes.

Tupac: Bravo, chevalier. Tu t'es montré plus fort que la faune des marais de la Maison des Couteaux. Mais moi, Tupac, chevalier du Serpent à Plumes, suis bien plus redoutable qu'une horde d'alligators, par conséquent n'espère pas sortir vivant d'ici.

Shun: Ca suffit. Tu ne parviendras pas à me faire peur...Quoi que tu dises, je te vaincrai et je mettrai fin aux souffrances d'Athéna! CHAÎNE NÉBULAIRE, TERRASSES MON ENNEMI!!!

La chaîne s'élance à la poursuite de Tupac dans les hautes herbes, mais le Guerrier du Soleil se déplace trop vite pour la chaîne d'Andromède.

Shun: Incroyable! C'est la première fois que je me trouve face à un ennemi si rapide que ma chaîne ne peut pas l'atteindre!

Tupac: Haha!...Ce n'est pas étonnant! Dans la flore des marais, même la célèbre chaîne d'Andromède crapahute comme un explorateur perdu!

Shun: ........

Tupac: Tu commences à comprendre, chevalier Andromède. Ici, tu ne pourras jamais me porter le moindre coup. Ce combat est déjà terminé! YAAAAHH!!

Tupac s'élance et couvre Shun de coups de pieds et de poings. Ce dernier finit dans un mur.

Tupac: Abandonnes, chevalier. De toute évidence, tu n'as aucune chance face à moi.

Shun: Il n'est pas question d'abandonner! Pas maintenant que je sais comment te battre!

Tupac: Que dis-tu?!

Shun: Grâce à cette technique, je peux augmenter considérablement la vitesse de ma chaîne...

Tupac: Et tu prétends pouvoir me toucher? Alors vas-y, montres-moi ta technique, chevalier.

Shun: Tu vas regretter ces paroles! PAR LA VAGUE DE TONNERRE!!!

Shun projette à nouveau sa chaîne, mais à une rapidité nettement supérieure à sa précédente attaque. Si bien que Tupac doit se déplacer plus vite, et finit par se faire égratigner le visage par la pointe de la chaîne.

Tupac: Je te félicite, chevalier! Avant toi, personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire couler ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de mon sang.

Shun: Et je ne m'arrêterai pas en si bon chemin, je remporterai la victoire pour la sauvegarde d'Athéna et de l'humanité!

Tupac: Ne soit pas si prétentieux! Tu as certes réussi à me toucher, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ma véritable puissance. En garde, chevalier! QUE LE TOURBILLON DE QUETZALCOATL TE TERRASSE!!!

Shun: Protèges-moi!! Chaîne nébulaire!!

-13-

Shun brandit son arme qui forme un tourbillon protecteur autour de lui, ce qui repousse les feuilles du TOURBILLON DE QUETZALCOATL.

Tupac: C'est inutile de résister, chevalier. Tu ne fais que souffrir davantage...

Shun: Pourquoi?!

Tupac: Tout simplement parce que le tourbillon que je crée ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il t'aura grièvement blessé. Ta vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Shun: Quelle que soit l'issue du combat, je me battrai jusqu'au bout comme tout chevalier digne de ce nom!

Tupac: Tu cours à une mort certaine et tu continues à croire en toi. Bravo, chevalier, je t'admire...Mais toutes ces belles paroles ne te sauveront pas.

Après quoi les feuilles percent enfin la défense du Chevalier du Zodiaque et commencent à le lacérer et à transpercer son armure.

Shun (dans ses pensées): Quelle technique effoyable! Il n'a fourni aucun effort...Mais pourtant...Il est passé au travers de ma défense...

Tupac: Chevalier! Je vais enfin te porter un coup mortel.

Voix: J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Tout à coup, Tupac reçoit un violent coup de pied dans la figure. Par la même occasion, Shun est libéré du TOURBILLON.

Tupac: Qui a osé?!

Ikki: C'est moi, Ikki, le chevalier du Phénix!

Tupac (avec un sourire): Le Phénix?!......Mmmm...J'ai entendu parler de toi: celui qui a survécu à un séjour de sept ans sur l'île de la Reine Morte, perdue dans le Pacifique équatorial....Pareil à la légende, tu es revenu des frontières de la mort à plusieurs reprises...Mais aujourd'hui ton histoire va prendre fin: je vais t'exterminer en premier. De toute façon, dans l'état où il est, le chevalier Andromède n'ira pas loin.

Ikki: Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu de mon frère.

Tupac (avec un sourire): ......Ainsi donc, Andromède est ton frère? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux séparer deux frères, je vous enverrai tous les deux au Royaume des Morts.

Ikki: En garde, chevalier!

Les deux chevaliers se préparent au combat, lorsque Shun se relève.

Shun: Non! Ikki! Attends!

Ikki: Shun!

Shun: Ikki! Je veux que tu me laisses terminer ce combat!

Ikki: Mais tu n'es plus en état de te battre!

Tupac: Fufu...Quel inconscient.

Shun: Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé...Mais tu m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait lutter encore et encore, jusqu'au-delà de la limite de nos forces pour obtenir la victoire. Aujourd'hui, je vais me montrer digne de toi...Et je vous rejoindrai devant Athéna après avoir terrassé mon adversaire!

Ikki: ....Mais...Shun!...

Shun: S'il te plaît! Ne discutes pas! Il reste un Guerrier du Soleil, vas le combattre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Si tu parviens à le vaincre, Athéna sera sauvée des flammes!

Tupac: Andromède....Tu prétends pouvoir me vaincre? Mais regardes-toi: tu ne tiens plus debout, si tu reprends le combat, nous savons tous les deux qui en sortira vainqueur.

Ikki: ......Très bien.

Tupac: Phénix! Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser mourir le chevalier Andromède en lui tournant le dos?! Comment peux-tu avoir si peu de compassion pour ton propre frère?!

Ikki: Tu te trompes...Je pars car je suis certain de pouvoir compter sur lui.

Tupac: Impossible! Toi aussi tu penses que je ne peux rien contre Andromède?! Dans ce cas, je le ferai tellement souffrir que tu entendras ses cris jusqu'à l'autre bout d'Eldorado! Tu regretteras d'avoir abandonné ton frère alors qu'il était à l'agonie!

Sans l'écouter, Ikki s'encourt vers la sortie du temple.

Ikki (dans ses pensées): Shun, tu as décidé de te battre en surpassant ta souffrance...Tu fais preuve là d'un grand courage...Je suis fier de toi...

Tupac: ...Shun...Je te plains...Tu as été trahi par ton propre frère...

Shun: Tu ne sait pas ce que tu dis. Il a confiance en moi et je ne le décervrai pas.

Tupac: Malgré votre lien de fraternité, vous êtes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit...Ce doit être la séquelle de son entraînement sur l'île de la mort.

Shun: Arrêtes tes salamalecs et bats-toi, Serpent à Plumes!

Tupac (s'élançant vers Shun): Tu maudiras bientôt ton frère pour le sort auquel il t'a destiné!

Shun: SPIRAL DUCT!!! 

-14-

Avant que Tupac n'ait pu porter son coup, Shun l'a ligoté avec sa chaîne.

Tupac: ....Quelle est cette technique?!

Shun: C'est certainement la plus appropriée pour un chevalier tel que toi!

Tupac: ....HA!HA!HA! Je suis désolé de te décevoir, chevalier, mais ta technique n'a strictement aucun effet sur moi!

Shun: Quoi?!

Tupac s'arrête et après quelques instants, la chaîne nébulaire relache son emprise et tombe au sol.

Shun: Oh! Ma chaîne a arrêté le combat d'elle-même! Cela veut dire...Qu'elle ne ressent aucune agressivité de la part du cosmos de mon adversaire!...Oh mais...! Je ne perçois moi-même plus du tout sa cosmoénergie! C'est comme s'il n'y avait strictement personne en face de moi!

Tupac: Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, chevalier. Tu étais tellement absorbé par ton combat que tu en as oublié ce qui se passait autour de toi.

Shun: ......Mais...D'où vient cette brume si soudaine?!

Tupac: Grâce à elle, tu ne peux plus sentir ma présence. Et comme toutes tes techniques utilisent ta fameuse chaîne nébulaire, te voici privé de toute possibilité d'attaquer.

Shun: Malédiction!

Tupac: Maintenant la victoire est à moi, Andromède, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. PAR LE TOUBILLON DE QUETZALCOATL!!!

Tupac porte à nouveau sa terrible attaque sur Shun qui n'a pas le temps de se protéger et est expulsé après s'être fait taillader.

Tupac: Le Prêtre avait raison: nous ne serons jamais inquiétés par les Chevaliers du Zodiaque...Et bientôt, grâce au sacrifice d'Athéna, le grand Inti nous rendra notre dignité...Nous ne serons plus obligés de vivre reclus.

Shun (se relevant): Tu te...trompes...Altar ne désire qu'une chose: c'est de dominer la planète en se servant de votre soumission au Dieu du Soleil!

Tupac: ..........

Shun: Crois-moi! S'il te plaît! Arrêtons ce combat stupide!

Tupac: ..........Andromède.....Toi et ton frère êtes très liés n'est-ce pas?

Shun: .........

Tupac: Moi, je n'ai pas connu un destin ingrat comme les autres Guerriers du Soleil....J'ai toujours vécu entouré de ma famille et j'ai été élevé suivant le culte du Soleil...Seulement pour notre sauvegarde, nous avons du nous cacher dans la montagne.

Shun: Mais alors...Pourquoi?

Tupac: Andromède....Je crois en mon peuple comme tu crois en la la fraternité du chevalier Phénix...Et grâce au tout-puissant Dieu du Soleil, nous avons une chance de pouvoir vivre à nouveau au grand jour.

Shun: Mais si tu obéis à Altar, il mettra tous les autres peuples à feu et à sang...Tu ne souhaites quand même pas aux autres humains de connaître un sort aussi dur que celui des Guerriers du Soleil?

Tupac: Peu m'importent les desseins d'Altar...Mais s'il devient une menace pour les habitants de cette planète, je me ferai un devoir de le tuer moi-même!

Shun: Alors rejoins-nous!

Tupac: Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais me battre contre mes frères d'armes?!

Tupac se jette sur Shun et le frappe à plusieurs reprises.

Shun (se relevant): Je sais que c'est dur...Mais tu dois faire ce que tu juges le mieux pour les hommes...

Tupac: .......

Shun: Autrefois j'ai du lutté contre Ikki car il mettait en danger la vie de centaines d'innocents...

Tupac: C'est peine perdue! Quoi que tu dises, je ne changerai pas d'avis!

Le Guerrier du Soleil recommence à couvrir le chevalier Andromède de coups. Mais celui-ci n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Tupac: Tu te relèves encore?

Shun: Mes souffrances ne sont rien comprées à celles d'Athéna...Tupac, je continuerai à t'attaquer sans relache et je finirai par te vaincre!

Tupac: Tu sembles oublier que, dans ce temple, tes attaques n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

Shun (concentrant sa cosmoénergie): Je vais de ce pas te prouver le contraire! COURANT NÉBULAIRE!!!

Tout à coup, l'air ambiant se met à tournoyer.

Tupac: D'où viennent ces courants d'air?!

Tupac (souriant): .......Mmmh....Tu me sousestimes: après tous les coups que je t'ai porté, je pensais t'avoir suffisament démontré ma force.

Shun: Je ne prétends pas te neutraliser avec le COURANT NÉBULAIRE, mais il me reste mes chaînes!

Tupac: Imbécile! Je t'ai déjà dit que désormais tu ne pouvais plus ressentir ma cosmoénergie!

-15-

Shun: En es-tu sûr?

Tupac: Quoi?!

Shun: Le COURANT NÉBULAIRE a dissipé le brouillard que tu avais créé. Te voici à découvert, Serpent à Plumes!

En effet, le vent créé par le cosmos de Shun repousse la brume créée par celui de Tupac.

Tupac (souriant): ......Pfu...Et alors? Tu n'as pas encore gagné.

Shun: .........

Tupac: Malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne peux toujours pas attaquer...Et si tu relache ton fameux COURANT NÉBULAIRE, il ne faudra qu'une fraction de seconde à mon brouillard pour me masquer à nouveau. En résumé, tu n'es toujours pas capable de me vaincre.

Shun (relachant son attaque): C'est toi qui me sousestimes, Tupac.

Tupac: Que dis-tu?!

Shun: PAR LA VAGUE DE TONNERRE!!! 

En moins d'une seconde, la chaîne d'Andromède percute la tête de Tupac en emportant son casque. Une goutte de sang perle sur le front du Guerrier du Soleil.

Tupac: Incroyable!!

Shun: .........

Tupac: C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à me porter un coup d'une telle puissance malgré mon brouillard!

Shun: Je t'avais averti. Et si tu t'obstines à vouloir combattre, je ne ferai pas que te prendre ton armure!

Tupac: Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces!!! QUE LE TOURBILLON DE QUETZALCOATL TE TERRASSE!!!

Shun: COURANT NÉBULAIRE!!!

Tupac: HA!HA! C'est inutile! Tu sais pertinement que rien ne peux arrêter mon attaque! Je vais te couper en morceaux!!!

Shun: Dans ce cas, je vais augmenter encore la puissance du COURANT, jusqu'à créer une tempête!!!

Tupac: Quoi?!

Shun: TEMPÊTE NÉBULAIRE!!!

Les précédents courants d'air déviennent de plus en plus violent, arrachant les arbres des alentours, emportant l'eau des marais. Même les feuilles du TOURBILLON de Tupac ne résistent pas aux courants inverses et sont renvoyées vers le Guerrier du Soleil.

Tupac: C'est insensé! Son attaque repousse le TOURBILLON DE QUETZALCOATL!!

Shun: La TEMPÊTE NÉBULAIRE possède une force qui balaie tout sur son passage, si tu reçois nos deux attaques de plein fouet, tu n'y survivras pas.

Tupac: Je...! Non! Il a contré mon attaque et l'a retournée contre moi! Il...a été plus fort que moi!!!

Tels sont les derniers mots du guerrier du Serpent à Plumes qui se fait encastrer dans un mur alors que sa propre attaque lamine complètement son armure. Voyant cela, Shun détourne la tête et ferme les yeux.

Shun: Pardonnes-moi...Tu ne retrouveras jamais plus ceux que tu aimes. Mais j'ai choisi de protéger Athéna et la Terre...

Alors que Shun s'éloigne en titubant, des larmes coulent sur les joues de Tupac.

Tupac (dans ses pensées): Seigneur Inti...M'as-tu abandonné?...Ou bien voulais-tu réellement voir les Chevaliers d'Athéna gagner cette bataille?...Réponds-moi....Je t'en supplie...

Et le guerrier s'effondre.

Alors qu'Athéna lutte toujours contre les flammes, Shiryu arrive devant un autre temple: aux côtés de l'arche qui figure l'entrée, deux grands flambeaux brûlent.

A l'intérieur, le chevalier du Dragon trouve un sanctuaire que seuls animent quelques torches et l'écoulement de l'eau dans les rigoles.

Shiryu: Quel endroit étrange...

Voix: C'est la Maison d'Ambre! J'espère qu'elle te plaît car ce sera ton tombeau!

Shiryu se retourne et se protège du coup de pied de son assaillant avec son bouclier.

Achernar: Te voici enfin, chevalier du Dragon!

Shiryu: Pourquoi? Tu m'attendais?

Achernar: J'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi.

Shiryu: Que dis-tu?

Achernar: J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Shiryu. J'ai entendu dire que tu finissais toujours par gagner tes combats, mais aujourd'hui je vais prouver à la Terre entière que le Dragon de Feu est bien plus fort que le Dragon de l'Eau.

Shiryu: Alors autant te prévenir tout de suite: ce ne sera pas si facile. 

-16-

Achernar: Haha! Tu plaisantes, j'espère! J'ai déjà vaincu Aldébaran le chevalier d'or du Taureau, alors que toi, tu ne portes qu'une armure de bronze!

Shiryu: Tu sembles oublier que ton armure n'est pas non plus indestructible! Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite! PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON!!!

Shiryu traverse son adversaire en le frappant dans le bide, mais le Guerrier ne ressens apparemment aucune douleur.

Achernar: Hahahahahaha!...Il est inutile de te démener tant que ça, car contrairement à la tienne, mon armure a été ravivée avec de la poussière d'or.

Shiryu: Comment?!

Achernar: La poussière d'or confère aux armures une défense supérieure au métal dans lequel elles ont été forgées.

Achernar (s'élançant vers Siryu): Depuis que je suis devenu un Guerrier du Soleil, je suis devenu aussi puissant que n'importe quel chevalier d'or du Sanctuaire!

Il porte un coup de poing à son adversaire, et enchaîne avec quelques autres coups de pied et de poings avant d'envoyer Shiryu en l'air avec un uppercut. Puis il se met en position d'attaque, le poing en avant.

Achernar: Regardes bien, Dragon! Voici l'attaque qui a vaincu les chevaliers d'or!

Shiryu: .........

Achernar: PAR  LE DRAGON ARDENT!!!

Sans avoir le temps d'esquiver, Shiryu-qui n'avait pas encore touché le sol-se fait frapper de plein fouet par le rayon de flammes pourvu d'une tête de dragon. Il tombe alors dans un bassin.

Shiryu: Quelle puissance! Il a non seulement réussi à repoussser la COLERE DU DRAGON, mais il possède en plus une force incroyable...

Achernar (rejoignant Shiryu): Allons chevalier, ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes déjà?

Shiryu (se relevant avec peine): Il n'en est pas question! J'ai juré à mes amis que je te vaincrai et je tiendrai parole!

Achernar: Tant mieux, j'aime me battre contre des adversaires puissants.

Shiryu: Ton orgueil te perdra! Oh! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Toute l'eau autour des deux chevaliers se met à bouillonner. Achernar se met en garde.

Achernar: Mon cosmos dégage une chaleur si intense que l'air autour de moi devient brûlant. Maintenant, prends garde à toi, chevalier! QUE LE DRAGON ARDENT TE DÉVORE!!!

Shiryu (se protégeant avec son bouclier): C'est inutile d'insister! Le Bouclier du Dragon est le plus solide au monde, malgré la puissance de ton attaque, tu ne pourras même pas l'ébrécher!

Achernar: Tu es bien naïf! Ton bouclier est fait de métal, et bientôt il deviendra si brûlant que tu ne supportera plus de le porter.

A ces mots, Achernar intensifie sa cosmoénergie, et la force de ses flammes est tellement importante qu'elle fait reculer Shiryu.

Achernar: Et ce n'est pas tout: l'eau bouillante à tes pieds sera bientôt aussi insupportable que la morsure de mes flammes.

En effet, le chevalier du Dragon relâche son attention à cause de la douleur. A ce moment-là, Achernar en profite pour augmenter la puissance de son attaque. Résultat: Shiryu va s'encastrer dans un mur, puis tombe à terre.

Achernar: Alors? Ca t'a plu, chevalier? Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Tu vas bien vite comprendre ce que c'est de souffrir! Tu n'aurais jamais du t'attaquer au chevalier du Dragon de Feu!

Sans l'écouter, Shiryu rampe vers un autre bassin où il trempe son bras pour le soulager de la brûlure.

Achernar: Haha! Regardes-toi! Tu rampes comme un ver! Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque sont bien pitoyables! Ils ne pourront jamais nous inquiéter! Je vais même prendre plaisir à te torturer par mes flammes!

Shiryu: Chevalier, expliques-moi...Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à faire souffrir les gens? L'armure qui t'a été confiée doit servir à défendre ton peuple, et non pas à l'entraîner dans une guerre stupide!

Achernar: ..........Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire quel est mon devoir! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de tout avoir, et puis de se faire déposséder de tout...jusqu'à sa dignité!........A l'âge d'or de mon peuple, ma famille était riche et prospère...Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer! Mais lorsque les occidentaux sont arrivés...Il leur a suffit de quelques mois pour tout nous voler! Ma famille si nombreuse autrefois a été presque entièrement décimée...Je suis un de ses derniers descendants! Et j'ai juré devant le Dieu du Soleil que je lui rendrai sa splendeur, dussé-je pour cela employer la force!!

Shiryu: C'est pour ça qu'il était si important pour toi de devenir chevalier?

Achernar: Comment le sais-tu?

Shiryu: Le chevalier du Taureau m'a mis en garde, et il a eu raison: ton statut de Guerrier du Soleil t'est monté à la tête, tu es devenu un guerrier assoifé de pouvoir.

-17-

Achernar: Ce cher Aldébaran, il n'est donc pas mort? J'aurais du m'assurer moi-même qu'il avait bien été envoyé au royaume des ombres, mais ce jour-là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'achever.

Shiryu: Espèce de monstre! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ton ami?!

Achernar: Tu te trompes, chevalier, nous n'avons jamais été amis. Il a toujours été mon plus grand rival...Le dernier jour de notre entraînement, notre maître nous a fait combattre l'un contre l'autre...Je dois admettre qu'il a été plus fort que moi. Mais je me suis vengé de lui depuis. Et s'il n'a pas succombé à ses blessures, j'irai moi-même en Grèce pour lui arracher le coeur, que je me ferai une joie d'offrir au tout-puissant Dieu du Soleil!

Shiryu: Je t'empêcherai par tous les moyens d'assouvir ta vengeance! PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON!!!

Achernar: Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire? Ton attaque n'a aucun effet sur moi! Je porte une armure d'or!

Pourtant, le coup de Shiryu fait mouche, l'armure d'Achernar se fend même à l'endroit de l'impact

Achernar (reculant): Non! C'est impossible! Il a brisé mon armure!!

Shiryu: C'est parce que l'armure sacrée ressemble toujours au chevalier qui la porte!

Achernar: Je ne te comprends pas! Expliques-toi, chevalier!

Shiryu: Tu possèdes sans nul doute la force d'un chevalier, mais tu n'en as pas le coeur. Comme ta cosmoénergie, ton armure n'est que superficielle. Toi qui te prétends chevalier d'or, tu n'es même pas digne d'être chevalier.

Achernar: Tu mens!! Je...Je vais te tuer!!! QUE LE DRAGON ARDENT TE DÉVORE!!!

La violence du coup fait reculer Shiryu qui se protégeait pourtant derrière son bouclier.

Achernar (augmentant la puissance de son attaque): Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, chevalier! Tu vas brûler vif! YAAAAHH!

Après quelques instants, le Bouclier du Dragon devient si brûlant que Shiryu commence à faiblir. Achernar profite de ce moment pour donner encore plus de puissance et c'est bientôt un geyser de flammes qui assaille le Chevalier du Dragon. Lorsqu'il s'estompe, Shiryu tombe à terre.

Achernar: Je t'ai enfin cloué le bec! Maintenant je vais t'achever! Adieu, chevalier!!

Shiryu (se relevant et décochant un coup de poing): Prendre ma vie...C'est trop bien payé pour toi!

Achernar vole à quelques mètres de là. Shiryu a réussi à se remettre debout mais il souffre toujours de la brûlure. Pour y remédier, il enlève totalement son armure.

Achernar: Haha! Eh bien, chevalier? Tu abandonnes enfin? Mais je suis surpris que tu aies tenu jusqu'à maintenant. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque méritent leur réputation.

Shiryu commence à se concentrer.

Achernar: Ne me dis pas que tu veux continuer ce combat? Sans ton armure tu n'as plus aucune chance de me battre.

Shiryu: Un véritable chevalier ne se mesure pas à la force de son armure, mais à l'intensité de sa cosmoénergie!

Achernar: ........

Shiryu: Prépares-toi pour l'assaut final!

Achernar: Quoi?! Tu tiens à peine debout et tu prétends encore à la victoire?! Dis-moi, chevalier! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi?

Shiryu: J'ai confiance car je suis un chevalier d'Athéna...Et tant que sa cosmoénergie me guidera, je ne connaîtrai pas l'échec!

Achernar: ........

Shiryu: Si tu peux comprendre ça, alors oublies tes sentiments personnels et bats-toi pour la première fois comme un chevalier digne de ce nom!

Achernar: Shiryu...

Shiryu: .........

Achernar: Je vais te prouver que je suis un véritable chevalier!

Ils se concentrent chacun de leur côté: autour d'Achernar, l'eau se met à bouillir, tandis qu'elle s'élève autour de Shiryu.

Achernar: Le feu prendra le pas sur l'eau! PAR LE DRAGON ARDENT!!!

Shiryu: Je gagnerai pour la gloire d'Athéna! PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON!!!

Les torrents de feu et d'eau se percutent. Finalement, le feu gagne du terrain.

Achernar: Je t'avais prévenu, chevalier!!...Sans ton armure, il suffira d'un petit coup pour que tu meures!

Shiryu (dans ses pensées): Uurgh...Son cosmos s'accroît de plus en plus. Aurait-il finalement décidé de se battre pour une autre cause que la sienne?

Achernar: Avant que l'un de nous ne meure, Shiryu, je veux te remercier de m'avoir remis sur la voie.

Shiryu: Quoi?!

-18-

Achernar (avec un sourire): Maintenant...Je peux vraiment me prétendre Guerrier du Soleil.

Shiryu: ........

Achernar: Je vais déchaîner contre toi toute l'intensité de ma cosmoénergie...Et nous verrons qui est le plus fort parmi les dragons!

Le feu submerge presqu'entièrement Shiryu.

Shiryu: AAAAAAHH!

Achernar: La victoire est à moi!

Shiryu: ........C'est vrai que ta puissance a augmenté en même temps que ta cosmoénergie...Mais un Chevalier d'Athéna lutte toujours jusqu'à la mort!

Le cosmos de Shiryu repousse lentement les flammes de son adversaire.

Achernar: C'est impossible!

Shiryu: Allons Achernar! Tu ne voudrais pas gagner contre un adversaire qui ne donne pas le meilleur de lui-même...

Achernar: Non! Son cosmos brille encore plus fort qu'avant!

Shiryu: PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON!!!

Shiryu reprend l'offensive et Achernar se fait emporter par le rayon.

Achernar: NOOON!! Le Dragon de Feu ne peut pas être vaincu par un simple dragon!!!

Achernar tombe face contre terre, son armure se pétrifie. Shiryu s'approche de lui.

Shiryu: Achernar...Ton armure est désormais morte...Mais durant ses derniers instants elle aura brillé plus que jamais...Tout comme toi...Tu aurais pu devenir un grand chevalier...

Shiryu se relève et s'éloigne lentement. Il marche avec peine et finit par trébucher et perdre connaissance.

Au même moment, Seiya regagne la cour centrale, où Altar veille toujours sur le bûcher.

Altar: Eh bien, chevalier. Tu es revenu pour voir mourir ta princesse?

Seiya (dans ses pensées): On dirait que les flammes ont diminué d'intensité...Ca veut dire que mes compagnons ont vaincus leurs adversaires...Mais Saori n'est toujours pas hors de danger.

Altar: L'aurais-tu oublié, chevalier Pégase? Vous n'êtes que quatre! Et dans ton état, tu n'as aucune chance contre Dao!

Shun arrive alors, épaulant Hyoga.

Shun: Seiya!!

Seiya: Shun! Hyoga!

Shun: Courage, Seiya! Rien n'est perdu! Mon frère est venu nous prêter main forte.

Seiya: Ikki?

Shun: Il est parti affronter le dernier Guerrier du Soleil.

Altar: Comment?!

En effet, Ikki arrive enfin à l'entrée du dernier temple.

Ikki: Voici le cinqième temple d'or, le repaire du dernier Guerrier du Soleil...Seiya, Shun, je vous rejoindrai bientôt et nous sauverons Athéna!

Ikki s'engouffre alors dans l'édifice et débouche dans un endroit lugubre, désert, que seuls quelques arbres morts et quelques rochers décorent. Pour parfaire l'ambiance, quelques chauves-souris voltigent au milieu du léger brouillard qui règne.

Ikki: Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Ca n'a rien d'un champ de bataille!

Le Guerrier Dao apparaît juste derrière Ikki.

Dao: Non, chevalier Phénix. Tu te trouves ici dans l'univers de la nuit éternelle et des créatures de l'obscurité. C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle la Maison des Vampires...Dans ce lieu, seuls les plus rusés survivent...

Dès qu'il se remet de sa surprise, Ikki se retourne et frappe immédiatement, mais son poing passe au travers de son adversaire qui s'évapore en fumée. A nouveau, Dao apparaît dans le dos du chevalier.

Dao: Fufu!...Avec un tempérament comme le tien, jamais tu ne pourras sortir d'ici. Tu n'es ici que depuis quelques instants et déjà tes sens s'affolent.

Ikki (se retournant): Tu ne me fais pas peur!!...Ooh! Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

-19-

A présent, Ikki voit des dizaines de clones de Dao.

Ikki: Non, ce sont des illusions!!

Dao: Dès que tu as posé le pied dans ce temple, tu as été inscrit dans les registres du Royaume des Morts! Le Grand Tezcatlipoca réclame son dû!!

A ce moment-là, tous les clones qui se tenaient en face d'Ikki deviennent des cadavres qui se jettent sur lui et l'étreignent. Mais le chevalier s'en débarasse en quelques coups de poing. Il se retrouve ensuite face au véritable Dao.

Ikki: Je n'ai aucune envie de me livrer à tes enfantillages. Prends-ça! PAR L'ILLUSION DU PHÉNIX!!! 

La technique d'Ikki paralyse Dao, celui-ci crie de douleur et se tient la tête.

Ikki: Alors? Que penses-tu du véritable enfer?

Dao (se ruant sur Ikki): Je...Je vais te tuer!!

En quelques secondes, Dao devient un cadavre désséché, mais continue à ramper vers le chevalier Phénix.

Dao: Je...Je vais prendre ta vie!!

Le cadavre montre alors deux crocs et se jette au cou d'Ikki.

Dao: Donnes-moi...Donnes-moi ta vie!!

Ikki: Mais...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!

A son tour, Ikki devient un cadavre, alors que Dao retrouve son apparence humaine. Une fois sa forme initiale reprise, il jette le corps d'Ikki au sol et lui écrase la tête.

Ikki: Aaarh...Que s'est-il passé?!

Dao: Une fois de plus, l'illusion a pris le pas sur la réalité.

Ikki: ..........

Dao: Chevalier, tu ne dois jamais accorder foi à tes sens. Tu croyais m'avoir anéanti avec ton attaque, mais c'est ton âme qui a été détruite par ta propre illusion.

Ikki: Comment...Comment est-ce possible?!

Dao: Je te l'ai dit, chevalier: tes yeux ne voient pas la moitié de se qui se passe ici.

Enervé par le calme de son adversaire, Ikki se jette sur lui en lui donnant un coup de poing, mais il passe simplement au travers d'un arbre mort.

Dao (souriant):  Mmm...Tu te couvres encore de ridicule...

Ikki: Mais toi, chevalier...Comment fais-tu pour voir tous mes mouvements?

Dao: Grâce au pouvoir du miroir divin de Tezcatlipoca, qui reflète la réalité des hommes.

Ikki: ........

Dao: C'est la seule arme efficace dans ce temple. Il est aussi capable de repousser n'importe quelle attaque. C'est pour cela que tu t'es retrouvé victime de ton illusion tout à l'heure.

Ikki: Dans ce cas, nous allons voir ce que tu pourras faire contre ça! QUE LES AILES DU PHÉNIX T'EMPORTENT!!!

Dao: C'est inutile! Quelle que soit sa puissance, ton attaque se retournera contre toi!!

En effet, le phénix de feu projeté par Ikki pénètre dans le miroir et laisse la place à son reflet maléfique qui se rue sur le Chevalier du Zodiaque. Mais soudain, c'est au tour d'Ikki de disparaître en fumée.

Dao: Comment? Je ne le vois plus! Où est-il passé?

Dao reçoit alors des éclats de verre: Ikki a transpercé le miroir noir de son poing.

Dao: Oh! Il était juste à côté de moi et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte!

Ikki: J'ai compris toute ta stratégie dès la première fois que tu as utilisé ton miroir: en fait, il augmente ta capacité à éluder les attaques de tes adversaires. Mais dès que tu passes à l'attaque, ton rideau défensif disparaît. Maintenant prends-ça!!

Ikki envoie son adversaire à plusieurs mètres.

Dao: C'est impossible!! Pour échapper à mes pouvoirs, il faudrait...Non! Un simple chevalier de bronze ne peut pas avoir atteint le septième sens! Et encore, il faut qu'il soit très puissant pour...

Ikki: Apprends que, dans le passé, j'ai déjà affronté bien des adversaires aux pouvoirs maléfiques, dont mon propre double maléfique...Et jamais je n'ai fléchi devant la perspective de la mort.

-20-

Dao: .........

Ikki: Maintenant, le combat sera bien plus équilibré. Tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière tes sortilèges. 

Dao (se relevant): Haha...Ne me sousestimes pas. J'ai plus de qualités que tu ne crois...Et je n'ai pas besoin de mon miroir pour t'envoyer en enfer! PAR LA DANSE DES MORTS!!!

A nouveau, Ikki se trouve entouré par des illusions et se bouche les oreilles tant les chants des morts sont insupportables. Son adversaire en profite pour l'assaillir. Après quelques coups, son casque et son épaulette ont déjà volé en morceaux.

Dao (écho): HA!HA!HA! Ne résiste pas, chevalier! Ecoutes le chant mélodieux de ces momies, elles t'invitent dans l'au-delà!

Ikki: ...D'où sortent ces...choses?!

Dao (écho): Ce sont des damnés qui sont morts sans sépulture, dans l'oubli. Peut-être ne se rendent-ils même pas compte qu'ils sont déjà morts! Mais tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est hurler...Hurler contre leur destin misérable!

Ikki: C'est...monstrueux!

Dao (écho): Et tu vas bientôt les rejoindre, chevalier Phénix!!

Immédiatement après, Ikki reçoit un violent coup au coeur qui brise complètement son armure. Il s'effondre alors que les momies disparaissent. 

Dao: Toi aussi, chevalier, tu erreras entre la vie et la mort pour l'éternité...

Ikki (se relevant): Entre nous, errer pour l'éternité....ne m'enchante pas du tout!

Dao: Comment?! Tu vis encore après le coup mortel que tu as reçu?!

Ikki: Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi...Dao...Je veux encore régler...un petit détail...

Dao: ........

Ikki: Je veux savoir...d'où te vient toute cette haine qui t'anime?

Dao: ........Alors, c'était donc ça?

Ikki: Parfaitement. Tu n'est pas comme les autres Guerriers du Soleil, ta cosmoénergie dégage une agressivité incroyable.

Dao (souriant): ......Mh...Dans ce cas, je vais tout t'expliquer...

Ikki: ......

Dao: .....Je ne suis pas Dao...

Ikki: ......Quoi?!

(?): Dao n'existe plus...Il a disparu depuis déjà bien des années....

Ikki: Que dis-tu?!

(??): Puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir, je vais te raconter moi-même toute l'histoire: Dao a été abandonné en plein milieu de la jungle mexicaine alors qu'il était encore enfant...Il a été recueilli et élevé par une tribu qui en a fait un guerrier de tout premier ordre... Mais il était trop sensible et il ne s'est pas méfié le jour où, dans la jungle, il a recontré un vieillard appartenant à une tribu rivale...Celui-ci était en fait un puissant sorcier...Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il a fait naître dans le coeur du jeune homme un démon assoifé de sang.

Ikki: Ce démon...C'était toi n'est-ce-pas?

(???): Tout juste! Pour satisfaire mon avidité, j'ai commencé par massacrer entièrement la tribu de mon hôte...Depuis, je ne vis que pour le combat...

Ikki: Tu es ignoble! Je dois mettre fin à tes agissements! QUE LES AILES DU PHÉNIX T'EMPORTENT!!!

(????): HA!HA! Pauvre inconscient! Tu as déjà utilisé cette technique et tu t'en es mordu les doigts, par conséquent n'espères pas pouvoir m'atteindre cette fois-ci!

Ikki: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que sans ton miroir tu ne pourras pas échapper à mon attaque!

(!?!): NOOON! Comment un humain peut-il posséder une telle force?!

Le Phénix de feu détruit complètement l'armure du Guerrier du Soleil et projette celui-ci quelques mètres plus loin.

Ikki: Allez! Relèves-toi! Le combat n'est pas fini!

(?!?) (se relevant): Ah oui?! Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant, chevalier Phénix?

Ikki: Je vais te débarrasser du mal qui est en toi!! PAR L'ILLUSION DU PHÉNIX!!!

Des images du passé de Dao se succèdent dans son esprit. Finalement, il pousse un cri et puis s'écroule. Après un moment, une légère fumée noire s'échappe de son corps.

Ikki (dans ses pensées): Dao...Maintenant que le démon t'a quitté, toi ainsi que toutes ses victimes pourrez enfin reposer en paix...

Comme prévu, avec la mort des cinq armures du Soleil, la prison de flammes d'Athéna disparaît. Soulagée, celle-ci s'évanouit.

Shun: Oh! Regardez! Les flammes qui retenaient Athéna se sont éteintes!

Hyoga: Cela signifie qu'Ikki est venu à bout de son adversaire lui-aussi. 

Seiya: Plus rien ne nous empêche d'aller sauver Athéna maintenant!

Altar: Non! N'approchez pas!!

Seiya: Tu as perdu, Altar! Tes rêves de conquêtes vont prendre fin!

-21-

Altar: HA!HA! Tu crois cela? Même si ma force ne vaut pas celle des Guerriers du Soleil, je n'aurai aucun mal à massacrer des moribonds comme vous! HA!HA!HA!

Le prêtre tend la main et, comme par magie, Seiya est projeté contre un mur.

Shun et Hyoga: Seiya!!

Du coup, Altar réitère son attaque sur les compagnons de Seiya. Puis il se dirige vers Athéna.

Altar: Qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'occuperai moi-même d'Athéna.

Seiya: Non! Nous...ne pouvons pas...échouer si près du but.

Voix: Altar!!

Altar: ........

Shiryu fait irruption dans la cour centrale.

Altar: Ainsi toi non plus, tu n'es pas mort? Décidément les Guerriers du Soleil ne sont pas si vaillants que ça!

Shiryu: Nous avons juré que nous protégerions Athéna...Et nous remplirons notre mission quoi qu'il arrive! PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON!!!

Altar (esquivant l'attaque et ripostant): HA!HA!HA! Imbécile! Tes forces t'ont abandonné! Cela ne sert plus à rien de lutter maintenant! YAAAHH!!

Shiryu est expulsé plus loin, mais il se relève et fait face à nouveau.

Altar: Pauvre fou! Tu ne survivras pas à un deuxième coup! YAAAHH!!

Juste avant que Shiryu ne soit percuté par l'onde de choc, Ikki se jette devant lui et ils se font tous les deux emporter.

Altar (se tournant vers Athéna): Regardes, Athéna! Tous tes chevaliers sont à terre! Ils vont crever comme des chiens! Et le Sanctuaire ainsi que toute la planète tombera entre mes mains!...Tant pis si les Guerriers du Soleil ont disparu, je vais me faire une joie de t'arracher moi-même le coeur!

Seiya: NON! Saori!!

Hyoga: Athéna!

Shun: Athéna!

Altar brandit un couteau sacrificatoire, s'élance, et un flot de sang jaillit...Mais il ne vient pas de la poitrine d'Athéna.

Ikki: Oh!...C'est...?!

Altar: Dao?! Mais tu es mort!!

Ikki: Il...a reçu une deuxième vie...pour pouvoir se racheter...

Altar: Mais que fais-tu?! Tu viens de m'empêcher de tuer Athéna!

Dao: Je sais désormais que telle n'est pas la volonté du Dieu du Soleil! Je m'en remets à lui!

Altar: Pauvre imbécile! Tu dois m'obéir!

Dao: C'est inutile! Aujourd'hui c'est à moi que tu as affaire!...Et non plus au démon qui m'habitait avant!

Altar: ........Ainsi tu es redevenu toi-même!

Ikki: Le prêtre savait que Dao avait été possédé?!

Altar: Bien sûr...Mais cela n'a plus d'importance...Tu as décidé de protéger Athéna...Tu vas disparaître avec elle! AAAHH!!

D'un coup sec, Altar transperce le coeur de Dao.

Ikki: Dao!!

Dao (s'effondrant): Ikki...Chevaliers du Zodiaque...Sauvez Athéna...Je suis convaincu que c'est ce que désire le Dieu du Soleil...

Seiya (se relevant): Athéna!!

Altar: HA!HA! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu, chevalier?

Seiya: Altar, en continuant ce combat, tu trahis ton propre Dieu...Que cherches-tu à faire?

Altar: Tu es bien naïf, chevalier...Je suis mon propre Dieu! Et ni Athéna, ni même les serviteurs du Dieu Soleil ne peuvent plus m'arrêter maintenant!!

Seiya: Je ne te...laisserai pas mettre le monde à feu et à sang!

Altar: HA!HA! Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Ta cosmoénergie a beaucoup diminué. Tu es comme un insecte entre mes mains!

Seiya (dans ses pensées): Si je pouvais déclencher encore une fois les MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE, j'en viendrais facilement à bout...Mais je suis épuisé...Mes amis, aidez-moi...

Shiryu: Seiya...

Hyoga: Seiya, prends mes dernières forces...

Shun: Tu es notre dernier espoir, Seiya...

Ikki: Seiya...

-22-

En disant cela, tous offrent les derniers soubresauts de leur cosmoénergie à Seiya.

Seiya: Merci, mes fidèles compagnons...Je vous promets de tout faire pour sauver la princesse Athéna!...PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE!!!

Et c'est un arc-en-ciel de météores aux couleurs des cosmoénergies des cinq chevaliers de bronze qui s'abat sur Altar. Celui-ci, emporté par l'ultime attaque de Seiya, va s'enfoncer dans un pilier qui s'écroule aussitôt, pendant que le héros délivre Athéna des liens qui la retenaient.

Saori: Seiya...Merci...Et merci à tous les chevaliers qui se sont battus au péril de leur vie pour me libérer...

Leurs amis les rejoignent, lorsqu'une voix retentit.

Voix: Chevaliers du Zodiaque...

Hyoga: Oh! Vous avez entendu?

Shun: Qui est-ce?

Voix: Je suis celui qui apporte la chaleur à la Terre depuis la nuit des temps, je suis le seigneur Inti, tout-puissant Dieu du Soleil!

Seiya: Le Dieu du Soleil?!

Inti: Je dois tout d'abord m'excuser auprès d'Athéna et de vous-mêmes...Par ma faute, vous avez enduré les pires souffrances...Vous avez failli être tués en mon nom...Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne suis pas responsable des agissements d'Altar...Je n'aurais su tolérer le sacrifice d'Athéna...Mais en tant que Dieu, je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer sur la vie des mortels...Seule Athéna a été déléguée sur Terre pour la protéger de ses ennemis...

Saori: N'aies crainte, ô grand Inti, jamais les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne la laisseront aux mains des forces maléfiques.

Seiya: Oui, nous faisons le serment de la protéger encore et toujours pour que tes rayons illuminent les terres et les océans pour l'éternité...

                                                                                                                                                                                                FIN

                                                                                                                                                                                       Ecrit par NOVA

-23-

PRÉSENTATION DES PERSONNAGES.

LES GUERRIERS DU SOLEIL

**Nom : Nazca**

**Armure : Condor**

**Age : 14 ans**

**Né un : 27 septembre**

**Signe astrologique : Balance**

**Lieu d'origine : Perú**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Machu Picchu**

**Origine du nom : "Nazca" était le nom d'un peuple de l'Amérique précolombienne localisé principalement au Perú.**

**Origine de l'Armure : Dans les civilisations andinnes, le condor était un animal sacré et associé à de nombreux rituels.**

**Techniques : La fureur du ciel**

**Nom : Maya**

**Armure : Jaguar**

**Age : 14 ans**

**Né un : 21 janvier**

**Signe astrologique : Verseau**

**Lieu d'origine : Venezuela**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Llanos**

**Origine du nom : Les Mayas étaient une des plus grandes civilisations précolombiennes, occupant principalement le Mexique.**

**Origine de l'Armure : Dans le panthéon Maya notamment, on trouve de nombreux dieux zoomorphes mi-homme mi-jaguar, symbole de la nuit.**

**Techniques : Les forces du jour et de la nuit**

**Nom : Tupac**

**Armure : Serpent à Plumes**

**Age : 17 ans**

**Né un : 2 août**

**Signe astrologique : Lion**

**Lieu d'origine : Costa Rica**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Costa Rica**

**Origine du nom : "Tupac" signifie simplement "Serpent qui brille".**

**Origine de l'Armure : Il s'agit du dieu Quetzalcoatl, présent dans plusieurs mythologies où il remplit diverses fonctions: dieu de la pluie, du vent ou encore de la végétation et du renouveau printanier.**

**Techniques : Le tourbillon de Quetzalcoatl**

**Nom : Achernar**

**Armure : Dragon de Feu**

**Age : 20 ans**

**Né un : 10 mai**

**Signe astrologique : Taureau**

**Lieu d'origine : Brésil**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Selva**

**Origine du nom : "Achernar" est le nom d'une étoile de la constellation d'Eridan, le fleuve des enfers.**

**Origine de l'Armure : Dans la mythologie Toltèque, deux dragons de feu nommés Xiuhpantecuhtli et Xiuhcoatl ont pour rôle de soutenir le Soleil dans sa course.**

**Techniques : Le soleil ardent**

**Nom : Dao**

**Armure : Miroir Fumant**

**Age : 18 ans**

**Né un : 5 juillet**

**Signe astrologique : Cancer**

**Lieu d'origine : Mexique**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Yucatán**

**Origine du nom : Aucune signfication particuilère**

**Origine de l'Armure : Tezcatlipoca ("miroir fumant") est le dieu de la nuit et de la guerre, patron des magiciens et des créatures malfaisantes, et grand rival de Quetzalcoatl.**

**Techniques : La danse des morts**


End file.
